STC's Adventures
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: This was previously a one-shot where Small Town Cosplay went on a little journey. But now, it's going to be a series of one-shots! Keep an eye out for updates, as they will NOT be planned. More like if there is one, you got lucky, if not, then wait. **I have permission to be writing these. I do not own STC (obviously), but there is an OC I own in the second chapter**
1. Chapter 1 Cipher Surprise

Jinx, Cassie, Charlotte and Kendra were in the middle of the woods in their hometown shooting a video. Kenny was Naruto, Char; Hinata, Cassie; Sakura, and Jinx was Sasuke, who was also holding the camera while they all searched for a good location to start filming.

"What about here?" Cassie asked. Upon looking around, they decided that it didn't look enough like the training field. They continued walking, the majority not really paying that much attention.

Kenny abruptly stopped walking, and all eyes went to her.

"Hold up… w-what is THAT?" Everyone looked to where Kenny was pointing.

"Is that the…" Char's question fell short.

"It is…" Cassie said while taking an apprehensive step forward. There; right in front of them, was the blue police box from the show Doctor Who. As the rest of the group followed, their video was forgotten and no one noticed when Jinx dropped the camera.

"So…" Jinx started nervously, "Who wants to do the honors?" Nobody rushed to do it, which caused Jinx wonder whether she should sigh in annoyance or not. She gulped, her body doing this involuntarily, and reached her hand to it. As soon as the door opened, it was as if a vacuum had turned on. They found themselves being sucked in through the door faster than they could comprehend what was going on.

The four teens walked along the grassy field as if nothing had happened. The girls looked around and saw trees and plants, but what stuck out the most was a gigantic lake with an equally gigantic castle just on the other side.

"Hogwarts…" Char whispered in shock. The others took a closer look and saw that it was indeed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jinx asked. No one had an answer, they were just as confused as she was.

"Should we…" Char sighed, "should we look for a way back home?" Kenny and Cassie nodded silently.

"We can try." Jinx said with a defeated sigh. They began walking back from where they came from, which happened to be the Forbidden Forest.

"How did that even happen?" Kenny asked after a few minutes of silent searching a few meters to the left of Jinx.

"I think the questions is how CAN that even happen." Cassie said from behind Jinx.

"I don't have a clue." Char said. "Let's just concentrate on getting the hell out of here and back home."

The girls searched for a while longer and came up with nothing. The forest was thick and they didn't want to stray too far from each other, or too far from the exit. No need to get lost in a forest when they're already lost in another universe.

"Maybe we should go up to the school?" Kenny suggested sheepishly as she shrugged awkwardly. Silence was enough of an answer. "Yeah, you're right, stupid idea."

The search carried on uneventfully for about ten minutes before, finally, Jinx spotted something bright orange laying in a pile of brown leaves.

"I found something!" She shouted. She advanced towards it as the other three made their way over to their black wigged friend.

"A Kenny doll?" Cassie asked upon further inspection of the object in front of them.

"Maybe it's our way home?" Kenny suggested. She received strange looks from all three of her friends. "Hey, weirder things have, and are, happening." The others silently agreed.

"Alright, so if this is our way home, should we all grab onto it?" Cassie asked. She looked at her friends to see them nodding. Everyone took deep breaths before taking hold of the plush doll at the same time.

Everything started spinning. They couldn't tell up from down, left from right, or front from back. They only knew one thing: They were floating…somewhere. They didn't know where, but they didn't have time to think about it before they fell, quite painfully, to the ground. They could tell they were no longer at Hogwarts. In fact…

"Guys, where are we?" Char asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Looks like the middle of nowhere." Jinx said.

"But it's not our hometown middle of nowhere." Kenny said. They were in the middle of a thinker forest than the one in their hometown and the trees were different.

"There has to be something here." Char reasoned. "Like last time."

"Should we split up?" Jinx asked. Cassie shook her head.

"No, the woods are too thick."

"And this place kind of gives me the creeps." Char told her friends. They all agreed and started walking around together.

They crept further into the thick trees as it got darker around them. None of them spoke as the looked for something that would get them home. A noise sounded from behind them. A fluttering sound, almost like wings. The girls froze in their spots, not daring to move.

"You four do not belong here." They spun around at the sound of the voice behind them. When their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw a man in a tan trench coat standing before them.

"Castiel!" Char gasped. There was no time for anything else to be said or done before Cas zapped them.

It seemed as if no time had passed from when they were standing in front of Castiel; the angel from Supernatural, to now. Apart from stumbling a bit, there was no evidence that they had even moved, or been moved.

"Okay, where the hell are we NOW?" Jinx asked no one in particular. Kenny looked around before her eyes went wide.

"Um… let's just say that we'll definitely blend in here…"

"What?" Jinx asked Kenny in confusion. She looked around too, and saw what she meant.

"We're uh… we're…" Jinx was in shock. No one spoke as they stared at the entrance gate in front of them.

"HEY!" All four girls knew that voice and they felt their blood run cold as they processed it.

"Who the hell are you?" An aggressive, cold voice asked, no, demanded. The four girls turned to see the characters they were cosplaying as. Sasuke and Naruto in front of Hinata and Sakura, the two boys were obviously the source of the voices.

"Th-they look like us…" Naruto muttered in confusion. Sasuke smirked like the cocky bastard he is.

"Let's see if they fight like us." He said challengingly. Sakura had an evil glint in her eye.

"Hell yeah!" Hinata simply nodded, but she had the same determined expression that Naruto did.

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted as the four ninja went to attack the four cosplayers. Hinata in her gentle fist pose, Sasuke with a shuriken, Naruto had the hand sign for his shadow clone ready, and Sakura had a kunei.

Too shocked to do anything, the four girls simply stood there; frozen, too scared to even scream.

The ninja were getting closer to them. They had no time to react when Hinata rushed ahead of the others and ran directly at Char.

Just as Hinata pulled her arm back to charge her chakra, the girls closed their eyes when they were engulfed in a blinding white light.

Seconds later, the girls opened their eyes curiously when they heard beeping and typing sounds, and were in awe with what they saw.

A massive computer with some sort of hologram was in the center of the big room, and everything in the room had a blue tint to it from what the girls guessed was the hologram.

Before any of them had the chance to speak, however, they heard a frantic boy's voice come

from behind the large computer monitor.

"Return to the past now!"

Everything was surrounded by the blinding white light once again at the boy's words.

Everyone's thoughts were the same as they found themselves sitting in the middle of a field. When they looked harder, they noticed that everything, including them, was black and white like an old movie.

"Okay, I give." Jinx said. "What the FUCK is going on?"

"Don't know, but as soon as you find out; tell me." Kenny told her. They looked around more and noticed that the field seemed to go on for thousands of miles. They couldn't see anything beyond it. There were grassy hills everywhere with small, dead shrubs here and there, but absolutely no trees.

The girls looked at each other again.

"What do we do?" Cassie asked.

"Look around?" Char suggested, but it seemed more like a question than anything else.

"Well we can't exactly get lost here, so-" Kenny interrupted by making confused and fearful noise and pointing at something beyond Jinx. They all turned around and saw a man in his thirties or forties wearing a nice suit. His hair was dark, probably brown, and had a stoic expression.

"Wh-who are you?" Jinx asked nervous and cautiously. The man did not move, but he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone." The man then only moved his arm up to his side and snapped his fingers. The girls' shocked expressions turned to those of confusion when they woke up back in the woods of their hometown.

"Would anyone mind explaining what just happened?" Jinx asked. The others were too confused and shocked to speak. They got up slowly and cautiously, thinking that one wrong move could trigger another transportation.

They looked around and saw that everything relatively normal. They didn't see any gnome armies, and the time of day looked to not have changed, so they figured that they were safe.

"What's that?" Cassie asked. She was pointing to the area the Tardis was. Char, Kenny, and Jinx looked and saw a small, strange looking chest sitting there in the place of the police box that started all of this.

"A chest?" Char questioned as she hesitantly walked towards it. The rest of them followed when the cheerleader opened it.

"It's a note?" Cassie asked while picking up the piece of paper that was at the bottom of the chest. It was the only thing in there.

"'Hope you enjoyed your trip, signed… Bill Cipher…" Jinx read slowly. A voice that seemed to come from the sky made them jump.

"Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, bye gold BYE~!"


	2. Chapter 2 Definitely NOT Mars

**Heyyy did you notice? That I put this fic as 'in progress' rather than 'complete'? Well this is why! I knew that I would get inspiration from SOMEWHERE. And here's the work of a very sleep-deprived, nearly 19-year-old's imagination. Hope you enjoy!**  
 **Also, please keep in mind that the first chapter and this chapter aren't linked. In this chapter, the first one never happened.  
==+==+==+==**

The four cosplayers were laying on the floor of Jinx's house. They were clad in their South Park cosplay as the usual: Kenny as Clyde, Char as Stan, Cassie as Kenny, and Jinx as Kyle. They wanted to record a video for once, but they were completely braindead.

"What the hell are we supposed to record?" Jinx asked with a sigh. She was getting impatient and antsy. They all finally met up to record, and they can't even do that.

"That's like the third time you've asked that, Jinx." Kenny said while sitting up. "How about we spitball ideas? See which one sticks or see if we can build on it?"

"Not a bad idea." Char sighed relieved while sitting up as well, Cassie copying her actions soon after.

"Jinx, why don't you go first, seeing as you're so eager to get started." Kenny told her friend. Jinx sat up and thought for a minute.

"Style?" It was all she could think of. The others shrugged. They've done it before and they couldn't really think of a way to build.

"Creek?" Kenny asked.

"Of course, you would say Creek." Cassie laughed. "It's your favorite ship. Nearly a guilty pleasure at this point." Everyone laughed, including Kenny. She had to admit, she could get pretty obsessed.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Kenny asked while flopping back onto her back in a dramatic way.

"No, but sadly enough, a way to build." She said with an equally dramatic sigh. Kenny threw a pillow blindly at her, and it hit Jinx, who was sitting next to Cassie, instead.

"HEY!" Everyone laughed again as Kenny sat up again.

"Whoops, sorry." An all out pillow fight was about to start, when a blinding light engulfed them slowly, causing the group to look around like deers caught in headlights.

"W-What's happening?" Jinx screamed over the loud buzzing that had materialized in the air. The other three didn't answer as they were suddenly dropped onto the ground about four feet in the air.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked. Again, there was no answer. They all took in their surroundings. The floor and walls were the same, so they were probably in a cave. The color… they couldn't tell; it was too dark.

"Does anyone have their phones?" Char asked, noticing that hers was gone. Jinx checked her pocket and shook her head angrily with a glare pointed at nothing in particular. Cassie had the same answer minus the glare, but Kenny pulled hers out slowly.

"Yeah." She unlocked her phone. "No service, though."

"Don't need it." Char said. "It has a flashlight, doesn't it?" Kenny got hit with sudden realization. She pulled down the drop menu and pushed the flashlight button, causing device to light up everything in front of it.

"Good. Shine it around. Do you see a way out?" Char asked the brown-wigged girl, who paused a moment before shaking her head.

"Negative." The other three sighed.

"Then we'll have to pick a direction and follow it." Cassie said taking order. Jinx, Char, and Kenny nodded. They set off in the path that they noticed gradually got wider, rather than the one behind them that got narrower.

An uneventful, silent hour of turns, inclines, and declines passed before the girls came across anything hopeful. They were starting to think that they should have gone the other way when they saw it.

"Is that…" Jinx trailed off.

"Light?" Cassie finished. They looked at each other for a second before running towards the opening at the top of the slight incline ahead.

"Freedom!" Jinx yelled once they stepped out of the cave. Kenny, Cas, and Char looked around, however, and saw that they were definitely not home. No where near it, in fact.

"Uh, Jinx…?" Kenny muttered. Her eyes were fixed on something. The same thing Cassie and Char's gazes were fixed on.

"What?" Jinx asked as she looked up. "What's the-" She cut herself off when she noticed that the sun was much bigger and way closer than it should be.

"Where…" Jinx started without taking her gaze off the sun. Cassie took a breath.

"Are..." Char and Kenny looked at each other.

"We...?"

"Why hello there." A british voice sounded from behind them. They all spun around and saw a man, that each of them would find rather good looking if it weren't for their situation, standing right in front of them. A few seconds of silence was evident before Kenny took a breath.

"Who are you?" The man looked confused for a second before his eyes and expression filled with realization.

"Oh right. You are not from here." He said with a chuckle. "I am Andrewston."

"Andrewston?" Char asked. She took in his appearance. He had black hair about the length of their Stan wig, his eyes were a deep, yet bold, daring shade of green, and he was wearing a blue pullover hoodie, a black pair of skinny jeans, and black shoes. Char couldn't tell what brand, nor did it matter.

"Yes?" Andrewston asked her back. He thought she was going to ask her a question instead of confirm his name. But she got her answer, she had heard his name correctly.

"Where are we?" Jinx asked him. His eyes went to hers. She got a shiver down her spine when their eyes met. It was almost as if his royal green eyes were looking into her soul. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Not earth." He said simply. The four were stumped.

"Wait, but how-"

"I know you are from earth because you looked and act surprised that you are here. You have no idea where you are, there is no such thing as amnesia here, and you are not dressed like our people." He said, cutting Cassie off.

"Wait… 'our people'?" Kenny asked hesitantly. Andrewston nodded.

"Yes, our people. What, did you think that there was only one of me?" He chuckled. "Just like earth, our people live and grow up here. Although, we are not as extensive of a race as humans. We have only a small number, where humans go into the millions. We are the Kailarks. We look much like humans, but we also differ in many ways. First off, we have three hearts and two brains. However, we maintain a human skeletal frame and body features." It was a lot for them to take in.

"How do we get back to… ya know… earth?" Char asked him slowly. She didn't think she was going to like the answer.

"You don't." He answered shortly. He looked at something a distance away from where they stood. Unlike earth, you could see all around the planet. There was no gasses in the atmosphere, so you could see everything beyond the planet perfectly.

"What do you mean we don't?" Jinx asked frantically. "Our home is on earth, everything we know is on earth. I don't even know how we aren't floating away right now!"

"Please calm your friend, and follow me. I will explain everything." Andrewston said before walking off. Before the other four walked off, something caught their eyes. They looked out and down from the planet and saw earth. It was the most beautiful thing they've seen in their life.

"We better go so he can explain." Kenny said after recovering. The others agreed and followed Andrewston's retreating form.

After catching up to him, they saw him sitting on a log in front of a small fire. There were two other logs around the fire. Kenny and Jinx sat on one while Cassie and Char sat on the other one.

"So why can't we leave?" Jinx asked again, only in a more calm fashion this time.

"Well this planet doesn't technically exist." Andrewston said. He saw their confused faces and continued. "This planet is protected by a barrier. Even if one of earth's ships were to come close, it would simply pass right through our planet without giving off even the slightest suspicion. No one knows of it outside this planet."

"So… we're stuck here?" Char asked. Thoughts of never seeing her parents again ran through her head. Same goes with the other three.

"Yes. There is no way to get back to your planet." Andrewston looked calm, yet slightly grim. They had no idea why, but they didn't like it.

"So… what happens now?" Kenny asked after taking a deep breath. Andrewston looked at her, then he let his eyes wander to the others before answering.

"You will have to assume life here. What are your names?" He asked them curiously. They had not been brought up that he remembered.

"I'm Kendra, Kenny for short, that's Jinx, Char, and Cassie." Kenny pointed to each one, including herself, accordingly.

"Those are lovely names." He tells them with a smile. "Now, we need to meet with the elder before you can get a home and jobs. This is just as earth people assume life, but with a little Kailark twist."

"Alright. But… can we have a moment?" Jinx asked while looking back towards the edge of the planet. Andrewston nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course. I shall go tell the elder, and come meet you back here in ten minutes time." He waited for all of them to nod their heads before walking off.

"Let's say our goodbyes, I guess." Cassie said as they walked to over to get a better view of their previous home planet. They stood there staring for a good few moment before Jinx spoke up.

"He never did tell us what planet this was." They turned away and began walking back to where they were to meet Andrewston.

"Well whatever it is, it definitely isn't mars." Kenny told her.

 **Heyyyy what's up! How'd you like it? I know one person that's surprised right now~! You know who you are! Haha**  
 **I hope I did well on this chapter! It's really late for me and I have school tomorrow and BLAH! I just wanted to get this out there! If you guys actually want to see a continuation of this where they actually live life on the planet-that-has-not-been-named, then lemme know and I'll try to get permission from STC to do that! It would be a completely different fic though, since this one is strictly one-shots only.**  
 **Love you all!**  
 **~RK4el**


	3. Chapter 3 Smalltown Ghost Hunters

**Heeeyyyyyy okay yeah sorry this is the only story I've updated in awhile. I'm trying, kind of, and isn't that all that matters? I've got some other stories I'm working on so I can get them up, and blah blah blah, there's only one person I know that actively reads this and I text them so why the hell am I continuing this? Anyways, on with the story.  
==+==+==+==**

"Why did we come here again?" Cassie asked when another chill passed through her. The four girls were standing in the entrance of an abandoned, creepy house that was rumored to be haunted.

"Because we're bored?" Jinx suggested.

"It's freezing cold and this place gives me the creeps." Cassie shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Let's keep going." Kenny said as she turned on her flashlight. She slowly moved it around to get a good look at their surroundings.

The walls had peeling, old fashioned wallpaper on it, the floor was completely filthy and there were random splinters of wood poking up here and there. Some of the windows were shattered, and the parts of the house they could see was still furnished.

"So where to first?" Char asked. Kenny thought for a minute before pointing to the living room to their left. The girls walked slowly into the room and saw a couch covered with plastic, a cushy chair covered in plastic, and a small coffee table in front of the couch. On the wall in front of the couch was a brick fireplace that still had some charred logs in it.

"So what now?" Cassie asked. They didn't talk about what they were going to do once they got there in great detail.

"Well we could ask questions?" Jinx was unsure of her suggestion, but it was better than nothing.

"Oh and we could use the flashlight as a yes or no thing?"

"Good idea Char." Kenny walked over to the couch and put the flashlight on the table in front of her. The other three soon joined her. Jinx sat on the left of Kenny, Char on the right, and Cassie plopped down on Char's lap.

"Cass!" Char exclaimed.

"You're not going to let me sit alone, are you?" Cassie gave Char a puppy pout that she could just barely see in the dark.

"Fine~" Char said dramatically.

"Alright guys, who wants to ask first?" Kenny asked. There was a small silence before Jinx sighed.

"Are you here with us?" There was no response.

"Um… for yes, move the flashlight, for no, leave it alone. Understand?" A few seconds after Kenny's question, the flashlight rolled to the right. The three girls jumped and nearly screamed, but calmed after a few seconds.

"Um… did you die here?" Cassie asked. The flashlight rolled to the left slightly.

"Are you a man?" The flashlight stayed still, and after a few minutes, Jinx ruled her question a bust. "You're a girl?" The flashlight rolled that time.

"Did you used to-" A sound from upstairs followed by the flashlight turning off startled all of them, making them jump nearly a foot in the air and looked at each other.

"Let's get out of here?" Jinx suggested, her voice shaking as she spoke. The other three nodded silently, yet urgently. They darted up, ran out of the living room and to the front door. When they tried to turn the handle, it wouldn't budge.

"I-It's locked." Kenny said fearfully.

"What? Move, let me try." Jinx tried to open it for a good minute and a half before she gave up, her shoulders slumped.

"How do we get out of here?" Char asked.

"Come and play~" A little girl's voice sounded from upstairs making the girls' blood run cold. The feeling of dread washed over them as they turned around and looked at the stairs. There was nothing there but shadows from the window above it.

"I-Is it possible we all just imagined it?" Jinx asked nervously. The others shook their heads, holding their breath.

"Come and play with me~" The voice sounded closer that time. The girls backed up until they felt their backs hit the door behind them. The sound of footsteps and creaking wood began from above their heads and approached the stairway in front of them, then paused.

"Don't you wanna play~?" There was a short, unnerving pause before the sounds descended the top flight of stairs, then paused again. The three girls didn't dare look away, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Come play with me~" The sound of footsteps was faster going down the flight of stairs in front of them, but they couldn't see anything. There was more silence before the creaking and footsteps got closer to them. With each sound, it got closer and closer until finally it stopped right in front of them.

"I see you~" The face of a little girl appeared in front of them. They screamed as a white light surrounded them and all went black.

"So what do you think is going on here?" Kenny heard a voice from somewhere beyond the darkness. She groaned and attempted to sit up, but found that there was weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw the vague outline of Jinx on top of her.

"Jinx," she whispered, as to not alert the people outside wherever they were. She heard Jinx groan like she had earlier as she sat up.

"W-Where are we?" Jinx asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Kenny sat up, nearly knocking the other girl off her.

"Oh, sorry…" Jinx got off Kenny, which was hard since the space they were in was very small and enclosed, not to mention very dark. Kenny stood up when Jinx had gotten off of her and she looked around. They appeared to be in a closet, and definitely not a walk-in one. Kenny suddenly noticed something.

"Where's Cassie and Char?" She asked, forgetting to whisper. The quiet footsteps from beyond the closet suddenly stopped, and there was silence. Too much silence. Jinx and Kenny looked at each other like deers caught in headlights when light footsteps approached the door.

"Come out. Now." A male voice demanded from the other side of the door. It sounded familiar to Kenny, but she couldn't place it. Neither her nor Jinx made a move to exit the closet.

"Maybe it was nothing?" A female voice suggested. That voice was familiar to Kenny too, but she still couldn't place it. It was right on the tip of her tongue.

"Hm." The door to closet suddenly swung open to reveal three people that Kenny never expected to see in real life.

"Why didn't you come out when I told you to?" The man who opened the door asked. Jinx and Kenny stayed silent. "Well?"

"W-We didn't know what to expect." Jinx stuttered out. Kenny mentally facepalmed.

"Get out of the closet and explain why you're here." He said in a deathly calm voice.

"You don't need to scare them to death!" The girl standing a little behind him said, but he ignored her and gave Kenny and Jinx a pointed look that made them get up and cautiously walk around the man. They looked around and saw that they were no longer in the house from before, but in a nice looking house with electricity and no rotting wood or torn wallpaper.

"Now, what were you doing in there?" The man asked again.

"We don't know." Kenny told him honestly with Jinx nodding right beside her. The man thought for a minute before speaking again.

"Sit." He pointed to the couch behind them and they immediately listened.

"Come on, don't go too hard on them." The other man said. Once again, the man who was currently interrogating them completely ignored what he was saying.

"Names."

"Kenny."

"Jinx."

"Now it's only fair if we tell them ours, don't you think?" The girl said. "I'm Mai Taniyama, the arrogant bastard giving you the third degree is Naru, and over here is Monk."

Kenny's mind was reeling like it had before. She knew that it had been them from the minute the door was opened, but actually hearing it was getting her worked up again.

Her and Jinx were currently sitting in the same room as Naru, Monk, and Mai from the anime Ghost Hunt. And she knew the only reason for them being there was because the house they were in was currently haunted, or reportedly so.

"So what were you doing there anyways?" Monk asked them as he sat in one of the chairs across from them. Kenny took a breath.

"We don't know. Us and two of our other friends were in this abandoned, reportedly haunted house back home and we were asking questions, and using our flashlight as something for answers, but after a few questions we got answers to, there was a bang upstairs, then the flashlight went out."

"We tried to leave," Jinx said, only pausing when all the attention turned to her, "but when we tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Then we heard a little girl's voice telling us to go play with her. We heard more footsteps, and the little girl's voice kept saying the same thing. She kept telling us to go play with her."

Kenny and Jinx kept relaying the story previous to them waking up in the closet, then paused, waiting for the three of them to respond.

"Wait a minute, did you say there were four of you?" Monk asked suddenly.

"We don't know where Cassie and Charlotte are."

"Cassie and Charlotte are American names, yes?" Naru asked. They nodded. "So are Jinx and Kenny. You two are American, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then how are you speaking perfect Japanese?" Kenny and Jinx looked at each other.

"We are?" They asked in unision. They were registering their voices in english, not japanese.

"Hold on, Naru. If they don't even know how they're speaking Japanese, then how are they supposed to know exactly how they got to a completely different country? I didn't even know spirits could do that."

"We can help you find your friends, but after that, we cannot help you." Naru said. He turned and walked out of the room and left the rest of them sitting together.

"How big is this house?" Kenny asked.

"Not very big. It's a typical four bedroom house." Monk said. "We'll find your friends, don't worry."

"Hold on, you said you heard a little girl's voice before you woke up here, right?" Mai asked. Kenny nodded.

"Did you see her or just hear her?" Monk asked while leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"We heard her for the most part until the last second before we blacked out. But we just saw her face." Jinx told them.

"Did she have her hair in ponytails?" Mai asked. Kenny figured she had one of her dreams before they arrived. Kenny thought about it for a while before nodding.

"Yeah. It was just a split second, but I saw the ponytails."

"Alright, let's find your friends. It's the same spirit that's here in this house. She seems dangerous." Monk said worriedly. The two nodded and stood up with Mai and Monk and left the room like Naru had done moments before.

"So what made you guys want to go to a reportedly haunted house?" Monk asked. "You know that's dangerous, right?"

"Awe, worried?" Kenny teased lightly. Monk laughed.

"Seriously though, what made you want to?"

"I don't know. We were really bored and all of our parents were out of the house doing something together." Jinx said. "We figured it could be fun. Well, ya know, if we didn't die."

"Well do me a favor." Monk stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that again. It's not fun if you don't know what you're doing, and even then it usually isn't fun. It's scary as hell when someone you know is in danger. I would know, we have a danger magnet right here." He jokes while patting Mai on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not ALWAYS in danger!" Mai said. After sharing a laugh, they continued on through the hall until Monk opened a door to the right and walked in.

"Lin, do you see two girls that aren't these two on any of the cameras?" Monk asked when they were all in the room. Lin looked back and them and shook his head.

"No, but if I do, I'll let you know. Where's Naru?"

"He didn't come back here? Huh… must be looking for the girls." Monk shrugged it off as he took a seat on the couch to the left. Kenny looked around and saw John and Ayako sitting in chairs on the other side of the room.

"Hello, my name is John, and this is Ayako. What's your names?"

"I'm Kenny and this is Jinx." They shook their hands politely.

"Who's missing in here?" Ayako asked worriedly. "I thought we were the only ones in here."

"Two of our friends." Kenny then retold the story about what happened before they got here, ignoring the dramatic expression of shock from Ayako and the look of pity from John.

"That's awful!" Ayako said. "We'll find them though, don't worry."

Half an hour went by before Monk and John finally gave into the girls' request to go and look for Cassie and Char. The boys wouldn't let them go alone though. After realizing it would cover more ground if they split up, it was decided that Monk would go with Kenny and John would go with Jinx.  
 **=+=MonkKenny=+=**  
"So what are you going to do next time you hear of a haunted place?" Monk asked expectantly as they walked through the long hallway.

"Not go in?" Kenny asked unsurely.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner." Monk said as they walked into the master bedroom. Kenny rolled her eyes as she went over to the closet and opened the double doors.

"Have you come to play~?" The same female voice from before suddenly asked. Kenny gasped and fell back, her eyes not leaving the closet.

"What is it?" Monk asked urgently. He followed her gaze to the closet and gasped. He saw a blonde porcelain doll sitting upright with it's head tilted. The doll was wearing a white dress with red frill, and her hair was shoulder length and in ponytails, just like the girl in Mai's dream.

"Kelly…" Kenny mumbled. In an instant, the doors to the closet slammed shut, making Kenny, and even Monk, jump in surprise.

"What happened? Where did the name Kelly come from?" Monk asked as he helped Kenny stand up.

"I-I don't know. It just came to mind." She told the older man, who ran a hand through his hair at her response.

"I suspect you want to keep looking even after that?" Monk asked. Kenny nodded and walked out of the room, her 'bodyguard' following behind her.  
 **=+=JohnJinx=+=**  
Silence was all that was heard as Jinx and John went through the house, looking for the two lost girls. Jinx was getting impatient, but she wasn't giving up. She walked through the door to the basement, the only place left that the duo had to check. Monk and John slip up the rooms in the house, Monk and Kendra were to take the attic, and Jinx and himself were to check the basement.

"Do you think they're down there?" Jinx asked nervously.

"Never know until we check, right?" John asked as he took the lead down. Jinx nodded and went down the stairs next to him.

"Come and play~"

"Wha-" John was cut off by Jinx screaming as she fell down the remaining stairs to the bottom.

"Jinx!" John was about to go down the stairs to check on her when a figure appeared in front of him. The figure of a little girl.

"She lost~" With that, she disappeared, leaving John confused, yet concerned. He ran down the stairs and leaned down to check on the possibly injured girl.

"Jinx, are you alright?" He asked as he turned her on her back. He shook her lightly, as to not make any possible injuries worse, and called her name every few seconds.

"What?" Jinx groaned and sat up, looking around. "What happened?"

"You got attacked. I'll tell the others." John was about to take out his radio, but a groan from around the corner caught both their attentions.

"Cassie? Char?" Jinx called out. She was about to stand, but John stopped her.

"I'll check. You stay here." John left a pouting Jinx on the ground as he went around the corner.

"Who is it?" Jinx asked anxiously.

"Which of your friends has black hair?" John asked.

"W-Where am I?"

"Char!" Jinx called as John came around the corner with a dazed Charlotte supported on his shoulder.

"Jinx? Where's Kenny and Cassie? And what happened to you?" Char asked when she gained some of her bearings.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a cut on your head from when you were pushed down the stairs." John informed her as he helped Charlotte sit down next to her. "I'm going to tell the other's we found this one here and see how they're doing with finding Cassie."

"Alright. And don't tell them anything about me getting pushed please?" Jinx begged. John sighed.

"Fine." He took out his walkie-talkie. "Monk, we found Charlotte. She was in the basement. Chances are that Cassie is going to be in the attic."

"Alright, we'll go there now. We struck out on all the other rooms. Well, except for the master bedroom, but we'll tell you about that later."

"Sounds good. Do you want us to meet you there?" John asked after a minute.

"Nah, go to base and have Ayako check out Charlotte. We'll get Cassie and meet you there. Monk out." John put his radio back on his pants and helped Jinx stand up.

"You're getting checked out by Ayako too. There's no way you can hide that cut from her." John sounded concerned, yet stern. Jinx sighed and nodded before John helped Char stand. "Are you two good to walk?"

"Yeah we are. We're tough." Char joked. John chuckled lightly and ushered the two girls to go up the stairs, probably not willing to risk them being pushed down, or in Jinx's case, pushed down again.  
 **=+=MonkKenny=+=  
** After Monk got off the radio with John, Kenny sighed with relief.

"Thank God they found her."

"Yeah. Now we have to go to the attic and hope she's there. If she isn't, well then it means she's hidden somewhere." Monk said with a sigh as they walked through the hall leading to the door to the attic.

"How do we get up there? There isn't a rope or chain hanging down." Kenny observed.

"Hold on, I might be able to hit it open. Back up." Monk said. Kenny did as she was told, but as Monk was bending his knees, preparing to jump up, the door slammed open and the ladder fell loudly down. Kenny jumped and backed up.

"Um…"

"That works too, I guess." Monk muttered. He took a flashlight out of his back pocket and turned it on, shining it up the ladder. "I'll go first. You can either hang tight here or follow me up. It looks more like a small crawl space than a full sized attic."

"I'll wait at the top of the ladder." Kenny said. Monk sighed and nodded.

He climbed up the ladder, keeping the flashlight trained at the entrance of the attic until he got to the top. Kenny followed him after he disappeared into the darkness, the only thing showing he was there was the small amount of light coming from his flashlight.

"Do you see her?" Kenny asked when she reached the top of the ladder.

"Yeah, I found her." He said. "Cassie, you okay?" Kenny heard a groan from inside the crawl space.

"Yeah… who are you? Where am I?"

"Cassie!" Kenny called to her.

"Kenny? How did we get here? Who is he?" Kenny had never actually gotten any of the others to watch Ghost Hunt, so they had no idea they were actually with anime characters.

"His name is Monk, he helped me find you. Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I'm coming down." Kenny saw Cassie get up and come over to where she was. Kenny climbed down the ladder, allowing Cassie and Monk to climb down as well.

"Alright, let's get you to Ayako so she can make sure you aren't hurt." Monk said while watching Cassie's unsteady form.

"I'm fine. I think I just hit my head when I got there." Cassie said.

"Well, just to be on the safe side, let her. She's going to anyways, no matter how much you complain." Cassie sighed at Monk's comment. The three started walking in the direction of base again, only to jump when the ladder and door to the attic slammed up. They all turned around and saw no sign that the door had been opened in the first place.

"Let's play again~" The sound of giggling was heard throughout the house before all went quiet again.

"Monk! Is everyone alright?" John's voice asked through the radio. Monk grabbed it and pushed the button.

"Yeah, we're fine. Don't worry. She just wanted to scare us, I guess."

"Alright, get back to base as soon as you can."

"On our way. Monk out." He put away the radio and looked at the two slightly paler girls. "Alright, let's get back to base." Monk put an arm around each girl and guided them through the hall and down the stairs to base. He took his arms off them when they got to the door of base so he could open it.

"Oh my gosh are you guys okay?!" Charlotte exclaimed. She got up and went over to them, throwing her arms around them.

"They're pretty okay." Monk said. "Ayako, mind checking them out to be safe?"

"Of course!" Ayako got up and led them to the couch and told them to sit. When she finished looking them over, they were fine. Cassie had a slight bump on the head, but nothing serious.

Naru came back and told them that there was no way that he knew of to get them back home, but he offered them all positions at SPR so they would have a way to support themselves, and Mai said that she would talk to the principle of her school about getting them enrolled.

 **=+=+=+=  
I'm REALLY sorry that was such a rushed ending, I really wanted to get this uploaded TONIGHT and I was getting kicked out of the place I was using the computer at. Anyways, I'm going to end this here! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kenny's Big Heros

**Heyy so this is apparently the only fanfic I'm updating as of now, I apologize. But this is to cheer up a really good friend! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I've decided to give each member of STC their own chapter for the next five including this one. Here's Kenny's chapter!**

All she knew was that she was floating. Or… She thought she was. She felt like she was floating, anyways. Like she was laying on a cloud. Should she open her eyes? She didn't want the feeling to end; it was peaceful.

"Open them. You'll be there shortly." The girl, who was not expecting it, was startled slightly and did what she was told. She was greeted by a white… nothingness, was all she could describe it as.

She looked around and saw that it did appear as though she was floating, but now she could clearly feel solid ground beneath her.

As time went on, she started hearing the sound of cars, sirens, and shouting. She could smell smoke.

Her vision turned black and she felt herself falling, only to be jolted awake once more by the noise increasing tenfold, and she was hot. Very hot. Her lungs burned. She opened her eyes and was greeted by fire. Lots of fire.

"Is anybody in there?!" She heard someone, assumingly a firefighter, ask. She coughed several times in attempt to answer before she managed to speak.

"YES! HELP!" She heard more yelling and footsteps. She also heard the roar of the fire, the jet of the hose from the fire truck outside, and other noises that couldn't be placed.

"What is your name?! Keep talking to us so we can find you!" That voice was different yet oddly familiar. She couldn't place it, but it sounded like a child for a moment.

"K-Kendra! My name is Kendra!" She said between coughs. She kept low to the ground to keep her exposure to the smoke as minimus as one could in a burning building.

"I'm coming to get you! I know where you are now!" The voice said. Kenny's vision was getting blurry from the tears forming in her irritated eyes. She put her arm over her mouth and nose in hopes to filter the air she was breathing, even just slightly.

There was heavy footsteps approaching her and she looked and saw a massive… thing in armor coming towards her. She recognized it, but couldn't figure out from where. However, she didn't necessarily care at the moment. There were more important matters at hand.

"Kendra, stay awake for as long as you can," the same child-like voice from before told her. She felt herself nodding, but she didn't feel like she was the one doing it. Her head felt fuzzy.

"She has suffered smoke inhalation and it is recommended she get fresh oxygen before her lungs give out," said a familiar robotic voice. Just before she passed out, she heard the child-like voice say one thing she never thought she would hear in real life.

"Let's get her out of here, Baymax."

Kenny woke up in a daze a few hours later. Her ears were met with an annoying, high pitched beeping, and there was a mask of some sort on her face. How did she get there? What was going on?

Suddenly, all the events from however long ago came flooding back into her head. Her eyes popped open and she sprang up in her bed.

She was just rescued by Big Hero Six's leader; Hiro Hamada, and the healthcare robot; Baymax.

Her heart monitor started beating faster as she thought of everything. She was in the movie Big Hero Six. Or… the universe anyways.

She took a deep breath and looked around the room, taking the breathing mask in the process. She's always hated those things, they just annoyed her.

It was a basic hospital room, with basic hospital stuff you would find, only stuff was written in Japanese, which she seemed to understand. Was she speaking in Japanese to Hiro before and not realize it?

The door to her room slid open and she snapped her head over to see none other than Hiro Hamada himself. He was still in his superhero armor though, and it made her wonder just how much time had passed.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" He asked. Kenny was too shocked to do anything but nod her head. Hiro visibly relaxed and got a smile on his face.

"Good-" Kenny interrupted him.

"I know who you are." Why she said that, she didn't know. Hiro's eyes got wide.

"H-how…?" He asked. Kenny bit her lip.

"Keep an open mind when I tell you…" she said, "I mean, if you want to know." Hiro took a seat by her bed and took off his helmet, trusting her for a reason he didn't fully understand.

"I'm all ears." He said seriously. Kenny took a breath and began her story of how she went to sleep, then "woke up" in some kind of dreamland, and then woke up again in the burning building. She was watching him apprehensively the entire time. When she finished, he looked slightly confused.

"But wait that doesn't explain how you know who I am." Hiro told her. She took another breath.

"I fell asleep in my world and woke up in this one… and in my world… "Big Hero Six" is a movie." She said. Hiro's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Prove it." At his challenge, she knew she would have to tell him something he only did when he was alone.

"After Tadashi died, you wouldn't eat at all, how you discovered Baymax was still active was because the bottom half of Megabot fell off and landed on your toe, and when putting the red fighting chip into Baymax's access port, you hesitated because you saw Tadashi's name on the healthcare chip." She told him in a rush. Hiro's eyes widened when he realized all of that was true.

"Okay, I believe you." He said. Kenny thought of something.

"Answer something for me." Hiro looked at her curiously and she took it as a sign to continue. "Am I speaking English or Japanese?"

"English," Hiro said with a chuckle. "You're probably thinking that because of all the Japanese around the room right?" Kenny nodded.

"I thought maybe I was registering everything as English but was actually speaking and being spoken to in Japanese." Hiro chuckled once more.

"No, don't worry. Everyone in SanFransokyo knows English AND Japanese, but the main language here is English. If someone is speaking Japanese, then something is either wrong or they're speaking about or to someone of high importance. Mainly the most Japanese anyone uses here are honorifics." Hiro explained. Kenny nodded.

"For example," he continued, "When I was younger and even before he died, I would call Tadashi; Tada-nii, nii-san, or Dashi-nii." Kenny saw a sad glint in his eye and decided to change the subject.

"So… do you think you and your nerd friends could help me find a way out of here?" Hiro looked at her and chuckled at how she referred to the gang.

"Maybe if we work really hard at it, but we also have school, and oh yeah, the whole superhero thing. We also need to figure out what to do with you in the time being." Kenny looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hiro looked amused.

"They're going to be releasing you from the hospital today after a final test to see if you're stable enough, which you are, and you don't exactly have a place to stay seeing as you aren't even in the right universe." He said like the total smart ass he is. Kenny nearly slapped herself for not thinking about that. She decided to her back at him.

"Honestly think about this for a second," he hummed in curiosity, "if Tadashi freaked out about you being in danger from BOT FIGHTING, what do you think he would say about being a freaking superhero?"

The color drained from Hiro's face as a horrified expression set on his features. Kenny laughed loudly at his expression and wishes she could take a picture.

After being released from the hospital, Hiro called his aunt and said that the girl he saved today didn't have any place to stay and had no family left.

"She can stay with us for as long as she needs! But Hiro, where would she sleep?" Hiro knew they didn't exactly have a guest room set up, but he already had an answer.

"She can sleep on Tadashi's side." He said. Aunt Cass gasped.

"Hiro are you sure?"

"Of course. Tadashi always wanted to help people. I think this makes up for the whole superhero thing." Cass, even though not agreeing with the whole thing herself, was confused at why Tadashi would disagree since he was about helping people. That's what Hiro was doing, wasn't it?

"What do you mean?" Hiro have out an amused laugh.

"He's yelled at me til he was blue in the face for BOT FIGHTING. Can you imagine how quickly he would pass out or have a heart attack if he were alive for this?" He asked.

Hiro was able to finally joke about what Tadashi would do to him if he was there to see all the stupid things Hiro threw himself into now. GoGo and Wasabi constantly joked and groaned about how Tadashi was going to haunt them to their graves about how they were ALLOWING his baby brother to do all of it and even HELPING him do it.

"I guess you're right. Well, get home safely. I want Baymax's weekly report on the kitchen counter before closing." She said before she hung up. Hiro sighed and hung up as well.

"You told your aunt?" Kenny asked in awe. Hiro sighed and nodded.

"Didn't think I would be able to hide it from her for long. I keep forgetting to add the art of discretion, keeping secrets, and sarcasm into Baymax's programming. Seriously though, Tadashi had ME for a brother and he didn't think to program in sarcasm. I honestly don't know whether to be insulted or impressed." Kenny laughed.

"Guess he didn't want a second you running around. Imagine, 'hello, I am Baymax, and this is the second time I have been activated to put a bandaid on a paper cut and give you a lollipop.'" Hiro joined in on the laughter as they continued their walk to his aunt's café.

Hiro was now in his regular clothes; he had changed before they left the hospital and had put his armor in his backpack, his blue sweater on top of it to mask any sound. That left him in his white long sleeve with the red robot shirt over it and his tan pants.

"Oh, the gang is over at the café. I sent them a message while I was changing. They deserve to know about what you told me." He said. She nodded in agreement as the Lucky Cat came into view.

The gang and Kenny were now sitting in Hiro's room after getting some pastries from the café and introducing Kenny to Aunt Cass. GoGo was sitting on Hiro's bed next to Wasabi, Fred was on the beanbag chair, Honey Lemon was sitting on the other side of Wasabi, and Kenny was sitting on Tadashi's wheely chair while Hiro sat in his own.

"Well?" GoGo asked after popping a bubble with her gum.

"You guys remember the girl we saved from that building, right?" Hiro asked. GoGo's eye twitched.

"You mean the building you recklessly ran into after we all told you no? Yeah we do, and way to pull a Tadashi on us and give us fricken heart attacks." She said with a growl. Hiro gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Right… well, she has something to tell you all." Kenny's eyes widened as all eyes went to her. She turned to Hiro and glared at him.

"Way to put me on the spot!" she exclaimed before turning to the others. She took a breath and retold everything she revealed to Hiro, minus the "security questions," one might say, to prove she wasn't lying. When she was done, everyone looked doubtful. GoGo most of all.

"Prove it." She said.

"She already proved it to me though, GoGo!" Hiro exclaimed. She glared at him and he shut up.

"Prove it." She repeated. Kenny sighed.

"The exact quote you said to Hiro when he mentioned never seeing electromagnetic suspention on a bike before is 'zero resistance, faster bike. But, not fast enough… yet.'" Kenny said with confidence. "If you need more proof, the exact quote you said to Hiro about being superheros was 'Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in.'"

GoGo was shocked to say the least. But then again, so was everyone except Hiro.

"We need to help her get home to her world." Hiro said. Wasabi looked worried.

"The only one who's ever built something even close to what we're going to need is Krei. We aren't even near his league with that technology."

"How long do you think it would take?" Kenny asked Wasabi. He looked at her apprehensively, and GoGo answered for him.

"More than three years. More than ten if we're counting the time it takes to do school and the whole superhero thing alongside it." She said bluntly. "Better get comfortable. You're stuck her for a while."

Kenny was about to ask if they could just go to Krei for help, but knew it was a lost cause. She knew how everyone felt about him, and to be honest, she didn't like the guy much either.

She thought about all the things she would miss in her world. She wouldn't get to see Jinx, Cassie, Char, Destiny, and all her other friends. She wouldn't get to see her family. But on the plus side, no drama and stress from school.

She looked at the people around her and took a breath. These were her friends. They accepted her, she could tell. Hiro accepted her right away and, with permission from his aunt, took her into his home; let her have his late older brother's side of the room. She realized that this ragtag group of friends were now her friends, her family. Just like it was to Hiro. Because in this world, they were all she had.

 **Okay that was a way cheesier ending than intended. Sorry about that. I couldn't think of another way to end it and I was really bored so let me have my cheesiness.**

 **Hope you all liked it! Give me feedback! Reviews are love!**

 **~RK4el**


	5. Chapter 5 Char Winchester

**Heyyy! Another update! I'm kind of worried about a close friend of mine so this is basically my way of keeping myself busy and NOT have a panic attack.**

 **Anywho~ This one's for Charlotte!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Char never thought this could happen. Never in a billion years. Yet, here she was. In a universe that wasn't hers, a universe that she had only seen on TV. A universe that in theory; she loved, but in reality; was scared of.

She could never see herself being in the world of Supernatural where the only way to survive was be a hunter, or to stick close to one. But now it's happening. She had walked a great distance from the middle of nowhere, into town, and is now staring at the famous impala in the parking lot of a shitty motel.

As she walked closer, she saw Sam and Dean walk out of what she presumed to be their room and to their car, and when Cas came trailing behind them, she knew that she was in season four at the least. She took a breath and kept walking towards the men talking to each other. She figured that if she was going to be here, and if they were here, that it would be in her best interest to stick close to them so she didn't get her ass killed by some demon or other mother.

"Hello?" She called out to them when she got a little closer. The three grown men turned to her, and she found it almost comical how different each of their reactions were. Dean looked really suspicious and guarded, Sam looked confused and a little concerned, and Castiel looked very confused and a bit worried; but not about her.

"You are?" Dean asked rudely, making Sam smack him in the arm.

"What he meant to say was, 'What's your name?'" Char hesitated before answering.

"My name is Char…" She told them. Castiel got a look of recognition in his eyes.

"You're one of them." He said. It was her turn to look confused.

"What?"

"You're one of the ones that have been talked about in heaven. One of the helpers." He told her. Sam and Dean looked at her strangely.

"What is he talking about, Char?" Sam asked. Her answer was a shrug, which Dean rolled his eyes at.

"You don't know what he's talking about? Then why are you here?" He asked harshly.

"She comes from a dimension that watches your lives as a tv show." Castiel told them. The brothers looked extremely shocked to say the least. They looked at her and then Cas.

"How is she supposed to help us?" Dean asked. "She's just a girl, she hasn't been trained." Char glared at him.

"Hunting isn't all about the kill or training, it's also about research and knowledge." She put emphasis on that last word to see if he got it. When his face lit up, she knew he did.

"You know what's going to happen." She nodded her head.

"She isn't helping you from here on, she's helping you when it all started, so she can help prevent some of the disasters and casualties from happening. You'll remember her as your sister, a Winchester. All time will be reversed and started over for everyone around the world, and no one will remember. Not even you two. She will have all her memories, but she will be unable to share any unnecessary information." Sam looked pained, and almost beside himself.

"I have to relive Jessica's death?!" He exclaimed. Castiel looked calm.

"Not if she can help it." At that, Sam looked at her with hope.

"Please save her." She smiled.

"I'll do my best. I remember everything from that case." Sam nodded and looked at Cas.

"We won't remember anything, but she will?" He asked.

"Yes. Time will rewind in a moment. If you have anything to say to her, say it now."

"Char," Dean said gruffly. She turned to him and locked eyes, "You damn well better not die, and you also damn well better like my music."

"Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts their cake hole. And Eye of the Tiger, Carry On, and ACDC rule." She said with a smile. Dean smiled proudly and patted her on the back.

"We'll get along just fine." He told her. Sam smiled at them and turned to Cas.

"Guess we're ready." He told the angel. He nodded and flashed away just before the three of them were surrounded by a white light.

All she could think of was how cool it would be to be a hunter with the Winchesters, but also how stressful it would be to try and stop all the deaths that happened in the series. Jessica's might be the hardest one to stop, but she would definitely try her best.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heyyy! Thanks for reading! This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get it out there! Surprise! I might build off of this, but I'm already building off of two other chapters from this story.**


	6. Chapter 6 CONTINUATION NOTICE

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, but OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAT! I've uploaded the first of hopefully many chapters of Kenny's Big Hero continuation!**

 **Basically I realized that the one shot had potential to be a multi chapter, so that's what I did!**

 ***** Title will be "Small Town Hero" *****

 **I'm also working on a continuation for the chapter "Definitely NOT Mars," called Life Among the Kailarks that I should be releasing soon!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this, I love you all! You guys are so great!**

 **~RK4el**


End file.
